


[Podfic] Don't Drink the Green Beer (Drink the Guinness Instead)

by EllyAvon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Getting Together, In Vino Veritas, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Avengers Movie, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllyAvon/pseuds/EllyAvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The podfic for Ralkana's excellent "Don't Drink the Green Beer (Drink the Guinness Instead)"<br/>----------<br/>"Green beer is for frat boys," Clint said indignantly. "I drank Guinness. Lots and lots and lots of Guinness." He frowned. "And maybe some Jameson's, I dunno -- Nat's very sneaky."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Don't Drink the Green Beer (Drink the Guinness Instead)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Drink the Green Beer (Drink the Guinness Instead)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724881) by [Ralkana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana). 



Many thanks to Ralkana for letting me Podfic this work! Thanks to you all for downloading and listening! Please leave some kudos and comments for Ralkana and for me!

 

The music is "What's Left of the Flag," by Flogging Molly. 

 

Length: 00:23:31

Download the [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/?gd6tfynt7z4swga)

Both the MP3 and and M4B can be found on the [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dont-drink-green-beer-drink-guinness-instead)


End file.
